


You got me (under your skin)

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aimiya bffery, Friendship, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: Based on the prompt : A staring admiringly at B from across the room. A friend whispers into A’s ear: 'Why are you so thirsty?'
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You got me (under your skin)

To be fair, Nino only agreed to join Aiba here out of spite.  
  
He had all the intention of making Aiba’s life miserable for dragging him here when all he wanted was to spend the rest of the night mending his bruised pride (and broken heart, fine) alone, or possibly with the company of his video games as planned, but Aiba had to ruin it by popping up at Nino’s apartment unannounced and declaring they were going out to get drunk together. Aiba also had other plans that included picking someone up while they’re at it, but Nino pointedly told his friend he wasn’t interested.  
  
Obviously, because Aiba was Aiba, he’d simply ignored Nino’s jibe and said he would be in the lookout, just in case someone interesting caught Nino’s attention. Nino pretended not to hear him. After all, long association with Aiba taught Nino that most of the time, ignoring Aiba was the best way to deal with him and his mostly lewd suggestions disguised as a friendly advice.  
  
Somehow, it didn’t surprise Nino anymore that Aiba’s plans to make him feel better mostly meant getting him (or the both of them, whichever came first) royally drunk, but what he didn’t expect was being dragged around several bars and establishments not even half an hour after they arrived in one.  
  
It’s already quarter past two when they entered this bar, and a quick darting glance to the blinking letters at the front told him the place was called _Friday Faraway_. Their fourth in just two hours, _Jesus Christ_. Nino contemplated ditching Aiba once they got inside; Aiba would soon leave to order something to drink and that was Nino’s chance to escape. The money he would have to shell out for his taxi ride home made him want to consider his decisions, but he guessed it would be the choice between hurting his wallet and staying, and at this point, he was most likely going to choose the former, if only so he wouldn’t end up breaking Aiba’s jaw.  
  
Aiba led him inside with a hand settled around his elbow, probably so Aiba wouldn’t lose him. The place was crowded, but not crowded enough compared to the last place they went to before they came here. In fact, the counter which had about a dozen stools are mostly unoccupied, saved from a couple sitting at the rightmost corner.  
  
“Nice place, huh?” Aiba mouthed once they stopped. Nino mentally rolled his eyes. “Not that many people, but who knows, maybe that’s a good thing,” Aiba continued, thoughtfully. “Wait here. I’ll be back with your beer,” Aiba said, and went on his merry way before Nino could even say he wanted something stronger this time. But then again, it wasn’t like he was going to drink it anyway, not when he was planning on ditching Aiba the first chance he got.  
  
He watched until Aiba disappeared into the crowd, determined to make his escape once he was sure Aiba was no longer in sight but his thoughts halted into a complete stop when someone from across the room caught his eyes. It wasn’t his face that caught Nino’s attention at first, but the way his shoulders would pop and jerk along with the music, not quite dancing and yet the way he would turn his head in time with the beat told Nino he probably already were, in his head.  
  
The continuous sound of bass pumping through the bar’s massive sound system prompted the man to nod along with it that when he raised his head, Nino had a clearer view of his face despite the distance. He was on the shorter side, probably about Nino’s height, but he looked sufficiently padded in a way that Nino wasn’t. There was nothing particularly noticeable about his appearance either; he dressed simply – a dark-colored jacket over white shirt and probably denim jeans, Nino was not so sure, but there was just something about him that made Nino want to keep staring. Somehow, it just happened that the man raised his head and probably realized he was being stared at, because then Nino was sure the man raised his hand that held his drink in Nino’s direction.  
  
Normally, it was Nino’s cue to turn away, act like he didn’t notice, walked off, but he just couldn’t. There was just something about that man that made him raise his hand and made a silly, two-fingered salute in answer. The returning smile was unexpected as it was appreciated.  
  
He didn’t know how long he stood there, transfixed at the sight of the man contemplating crossing the distance to introduce himself properly, when a very amused chuckle broke through his mental crooning and then the familiar sound of Aiba’s voice followed.  
  
“Wow, Nino, I’m not sure why you look so thirsty but, here’s your drink,” Aiba said, nudging a cold glass into his hand. Nino clicked his tongue but accepted the drink willingly, still eyeing the man contemplatively.  
  
“Aren’t you drinking it?”  
  
“Yeah,” he muttered, but his heart wasn’t in it. Especially when he realized that the man he was eyeing since earlier left the spot he’d been standing on for god-knew-how-long.  
  
And he was walking straight towards Nino.  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
“Nino, Nino, there’s a man – oh,” Aiba was saying, then cutting himself halfway when the man he had just mentioned had stopped right in front of Nino and smiled in a way that made Nino’s throat dry. It was bright enough for Nino to see him clearly now, and the smile the man offered Nino in return was beautifully lopsided and boyish, and so, so charming Nino was immediately smitten.  
  
A nudge on his side prompted Nino to look away, only to find Aiba wagging his eyebrows meaningfully at him, and mouthing, _Go get ‘em tiger!,_ like the pervert he was. Nino shoved him off before he turned around, half-expecting finding the other man gone.  
  
He wasn’t.  
  
In fact, he seemed to be standing a lot closer than Nino was normally comfortable with, and lifted his hand; that was when Nino noticed the glass he was holding, similar to the one Nino had in his hand.  
  
“Hi. Buy you a drink?” he said. Nino felt his mouth twitched, amused and equal-parts charmed.  
  
“My friend already bought me one,” he said.  
  
That didn’t seem to deter the pretty guy with the lovely smile as he stepped a little closer and thus invading Nino’s personal space with the action.  
  
“Is that a no?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“Hmmm,”  
  
Nino smirked. “Fine, I don’t know, what do you think?”  
  
The man chuckled. “I’m Ohno,”  
  
Nino felt like rolling his eyes in answer but he didn’t want to take his gaze off of the other man either.  
  
“Not the answer I was expecting, but okay,”  
  
“Aren’t you telling me your name in return?”  
  
Nino grinned. “Why would I even do that?”  
  
The other man shrugged. “I just thought it would be nice to know the name of the man I would want to buy a drink, don’t you think?”  
  
Seriously? “I told you my friend already bought me one,”  
  
“Next one’s on me,”  
  
“I can buy my own drink, thank you,”  
  
“Fine. How about dinner, then?”  
  
“It’s almost morning,”  
  
“Breakfast, then?”  
  
“I don’t eat breakfast,” he replied. Their exchange was getting ridiculous by the minute, and normally, Nino would be so pissed at this point that he would be considering punching the other person or throwing drinks to his face, but this time, Nino couldn’t seem to find anything remotely annoying about the person he was currently having a weird conversation with.  
  
It must be the smile, he thought, but he could be wrong about that too. Somehow, everything about the other man was charming as it was interesting, and Nino, for the life of him, didn’t know how to look away.  
  
“Coffee?”  
  
Nino grinned and shrugged. “Okay,”  
  
“Ah, shit, finally,” the man smiled, relieved. “I really thought I would have to keep at it all evening, which I would, honestly, just to make you say yes,”  
  
The statement made something in Nino’s stomach tight. “Why would you even do that?”  
  
Dark brown eyes caressed Nino’s face, gaze darting from his eyes to his lips, and Nino was mesmerized.  
  
“To keep you from fleeing,” the other man murmured, “Because then I have to chase you. That’s a complete waste of our time, if you ask me. We could be doing something else with our time than do the chasing game, don’t you think?”  
  
Nino was certain he was blushing, but the warmth settling at the pit of his stomach meant something else, especially when the other man smiled and stepped forward, warm breath caressing Nino’s face.  
  
“What if I want to be chased?” Nino whispered.  
  
The man chuckled and the sound of it felt like a gentle caress to Nino’s nether regions.  
  
“Are you sure that’s what you want?” the man asked, as he stepped forward and closed the short distance between them, fingers finding Nino’s elbow to hold on to, lips pressing into the side of Nino’s neck.  
  
Nino didn’t bother answering. He was busy tilting his head to give the man further access to his skin as he felt fingers dancing across the small of his back possessively.


End file.
